Beginner's Guide (old)
First of all you must have an account.. if you have not done so already, click here and MAKE AN ACCOUNT! DOWNLOAD Download Version 6.2 INSTALLATION = When it asks you to choose a folder, you should NOT install it in Program files.. some bugs may occur ingame if u do (especially on vista) then at the end of the installation let the run patcher thing run, and when the buttons turn white, close the patcher. ur done! you can now click on Start Game HOW TO GET TO THE BVR TOWN! Type "@gt 21 kodiacstown" in chat when in town, talk to the Essence Kafra and choose the "Save" option (last one in list) Inside the town you may meet : Philtr : He's EZ_Frag from SA Rosie : Shes a hot asian lol Kasbek/Zodiak : Hes CoffeinedreamSA Dante : Hes a dude from switzerland. He's Awesome. Lumiere : He's ODR66Lumiere all these people r friendly and will help ou through the game BEGINNER'S GUIDE THE STORY Judgement day has come (ragnarok) and the gods don't trust the humans anymore because of their sins so all humans must be destroyed.. they send evil monsters on the planet to kill all humans.. you should help them or we will perish! Oh and ur mom died from natural death, for some reason. THE WORLD For an interactive map click here : http://roempire.com/database/?page=maps&act=world = =THE BASICS= = MAKING A CHARACTER Alright, time to put your face in the world. Create a basic idea of how you want yourself to look (note that you can change this later by a significant degree – See NPC's). Now, because EssenceRO is kind enough to start you off with a backpack that gives you a chance to make zeny and get orange potions for each kill, you're going to want to start out your stats with a basic fighter build – NO MATTER WHAT CLASS YOU INTEND TO BE. Why? Skills are disabled at the Cowring map (you'll read more about these in the next section) and you're going to want to kill as many as you can in the shortest amount of time possible – quick leveling for the win! Also because money is easier to come by with your backpack, you can simply change your stats after you're done with Cowrings and you're ready to move out into the world. So, for the sake of ease, max out your stat points in agility, dexterity, and strength and make that knife worth it! FOR MORE INFO ON STATS CLICK HERE : http://irowiki.org/wiki/Stats CHOOSE YOUR CLASS = http://irowiki.org/wiki/Classes you should start by selecting your final Transcendent Job Class first, then see the prerequisites for it but usually: Swordman : Melee : Knight=Ultimate Attack Power/Paladin= Ultimate Tank Mage : Distance/Magic Archer : Distance/Buffs Merchant : more for item refining & making money except Creator.. which is a dude w a cart that attacks w alchemy & a pet Thief : Assasin = Pure Melee & Ultimate Damage per second/ Stalker = Surprise attacks or support for Player v Player (except bow stalker) Acolyte : Healer/Monk is considered Meelee Soul Linker : Ultimate Buffer ~ Like mage Taekwon : eh.. attack w hands & feet? lol Star Gladiator : very strong class ( will be nerfed in near future) Ninja : Hide & attack w shuriken Guslinger : Like Archer but w guns Super Novice : A for fun class that has access to all skills of all first jobs COWRINGS OH YES COWRINGS Type "@go 15" in the chat area. Your are now back at noob world. Cowrings are awesome. Not only do they drop a Cowring Hat that will help you level quicker till you rebirth at 99, but they swarm around you so you don't even have to move far to kill bunches! As soon as you create your character and enter the game, you'll be on “Newbie Island” surrounded by a bunch of cow spotted porings. First things first, type “@al 99” into your text bar and hit enter. This will allow you to autoloot everything that falls at 99% or below. Why 99%? Why wouldn't I want to get everything I can? Well, a Cowring is a Poring and they love to eat. They gulp up everything that falls onto the ground and swarm around it. Milk falls at 100% from a Cowring, but because you're looting at 99%, the milk will fall to the ground at your feet and other Cowrings will come racing toward you to gulp it up. Nifty, eh? Kill 3 Cowrings and you'll be high enough level to become your first class (unless you're becoming a SuperNovice and in that case keep on killing Cowrings till you reach base level 40). You need 10 job levels to change your class. Talk to the EssenceRO Welcome NPC jamming out on the island and she'll tell you about EssenceRO, our capital of Old Payon (@go 25), and warp you there to see the craziness. @COMMANDS The game uses @commands to facilitate your life.. to use one you only have to write the command in the chat area @storage or @s Opens Kafra storage (not guild storage). @duel Activates duel feature. Has the following additional features and subcommands: @duel Immediately creates and invites a player to a duel. Works only if you are currently not in a duel. Otherwise, use @invite. @duel Creates a duel with the number of possible players allowed to participate in the duel (default is 2, max number is 65535). @invite Player Name Invites a player not currently in a duel. @accept Accepts a duel invitation. @reject Rejects a duel invitation. @leave Leaves the duel. Only works if already in the duel. @showexp or @se Shows or hides EXP gained from monsters. @showdelay or @sd Shows or hides failure message caused by skill delay. @showzeny or @sz Shows or hides exact amount of zeny gained from selling items from NPC. @noask or @na Automatically rejects all trades and invitations including party, guild and duel invites. @petinfo Shows pet intimacy and hunger rates. Works only with a pet. @hominfo Shows homunculus stats, intimacy and hunger rates. Includes bonuses and debuffs caused by skills and status effects. Works only with a homunculus. @homstats Shows homunculus raw base stats (no skills/effects) and the minimum and maximum stat growth rate for the same homunculus type for that level. Works only with a homunculus. @away or @aw Sets up an away message. Must be followed immediately by a message. If "@away message" is used while the Away message is active, replaces the current message with a new one. If "@away" is used, disables the away message. @autotrade or @at Logs out the player but leaves the shop open as if never logged out. Only works with the Vending skill. If the player logs in on the same account, the auto trade is canceled. @changegm Changes the guild master of a guild to the guild member specified. Only works if the player inputting command is the guild master and if both characters are currently online. @join main Allows players to join the main channel. That is, everyone in the Main channel can talk wherever they are in any map. To talk through this channel, send whispers to "Main". @join alliance Allows players to join the alliance channel. This is similar to Main except the people who can talk are restricted to the people in the guild alliance. To talk through this channel, send whispers to "Alliance". @join support Allows players to join the support channel. This is similar to main except it is mainly used for players needing support rather than as a general chat room. @whomain *not implemented yet* Shows the people currently in Main channel. @whoalliance *not implemented yet* Shows the people currently in Alliance channel. @whosupport *not implemented yet* Shows the people currently in Support channel. @exit Allows players to list down or exit chatroom channels joined. Input: @exit Shows all the channels the player has joined. @exit Exits specified channel. @exit all Exits all channels joined. @request Sends a message to all the GMs online at that time. Must be followed with the message. @noks If a player tries to attack a monster that another player already engaged in battle, a warning message "Kill Stealing is not allowed" will show up in the KSer chat box and the KSer's attacks won't take effect. MVPs and other monsters exempt for kill stealing are not affected. (Thanks to GoodKat for this info). @showrank Displays your current rank points if you are a Taekwon, Blacksmith or Alchemist class. @nomelee Disables physical melee attacks. This skill is useful for classes and builds that do not rely on melee attacks. @charcommands You can also teleport to a town instead of walking through a desert or forest to it.. with @go commands @go Warps player to a warpable area, usually towns. Must be followed by a number or at least 3 initial letters from the warpable map name. If @go is used alone or followed by a number greater than 27, the command will list down the warpable areas instead. The list are as follows: 0 = Prontera** 1 = Morroc 2 = Geffen 3 = Payon 4 = Alberta 5 = Izlude 6 = Aldebaran 7 = Lutie† 8 = Comodo 9 = Yuno 10 = Amatsu 11 = Gonryun 12 = Umbala 13 = Nifflheim 14 = Louyang 15 = New Zone (Novice Training Grounds) (Cowrings!!! go here for levels 1-30) 16 = Prison (Jail) 17 = Jawaii 18 = Ayothaya 19 = Einbroch‡ 20 = Lighthalzen 21 = Einbech‡ 22 = Hugel 23 = Rachel 24 = Veins 25 = Old Payon 26 = Moscovia 27 = Nameless Island (Evening Map) 28 = New map 29 = New map 30 = New map NPCS Okie dokie, you're in Old Payon, surrounded by people running everywhere and bunches of NPCs. But...what does everything do? Essential NPCs first! 1. Essence Kafra 2. Essence Warper 3. Job Master 4. Reset Girl 5. Tool Shop 6. Healer These are the NPCs we're going to need right away! 1. The Essence Kafra can do many things for you. Identify your items, uncard your equipment, save your respawn point (where you pop back to after you die), refine your equipment, repair, you get the idea. She can also covert your zeny to coins for easy storage and transfer between characters. The more you use her services, the more likely she is to give you a gift for your repeated business. Now's a good time to save your respawn here in Old Payon – note that you can change it to another town at any time. 2. The Essence Warper is awesome. You save so much time and money warping directly to the map you want to go to instead of fly winging your way around. You have the option to type in the map name (which is useful because if you die or warp elsewhere, you can type “L” and go right back to the last map you typed), or you can scroll through the list of fields, dungeons, and towns to pick the place you like. Later on when there's maps you visit frequently, you can set up your favorite warps list so you don't need to type or search! 3. The Job Master simply makes life easier. No need for job change quests; all you have to do is ask for it. Not much need for explanation on this one. 4. The Reset Girl will be important later on when you realize you want to be more effective by changing your stats a different way or swapping some skills for others. It also fixes the “oops, I didn't mean to do that” problem. If you're anything but an agility build, you're also going to need it when you're done with Cowrings. Fear not, it's cheap! I did say that backpack was going to be useful in gaining some zeny. wink.gif 5. Because you're young and don't have much money, you're going to need to buy a magnifier from the Tool Shop. Yes, the Kafra can identify items for you, but at 100 zeny per item. A magnifier from the Tool Shop will cost you 40 and you'll get to choose specifically what item you want identified. You'll need that magnifier to identify your Cowring Hat so you can use it. More experience with less work, woo! If you haven't gotten one yet, don't worry...hold onto that magnifier, you'll be heading back soon. 6. The Healer isn't so important now, but will be much later on. The ability to warp back to town and have yourself healed to full health and sp will be wonderful. Guess what? He also cures your status ailments such as curse and more. And yes, the healer is a dog. The rest of the NPCs are also very important, but I'm not going to go into major detail on them seeing as they're all pretty self-explanatory. Check out the server specs for more information on what NPCs are available and take a look around. You know you're going to want to visit the Stylist to make your look more unique and if you're a merchant, that cart from Universal Rental will come in handy. BASIC LEVELING (Note for those reading this – there are many many many other ways to level up that may be quicker or more efficient for you. This is just my way of doing things when I start up a character. Check out class-specific guides that may give you a better idea on where you should go instead.) Alrighty, you're standing in Old Payon, looking like a newbie and wondering when I'll get on with it. You've gained your 10 job levels, but can't figure out why the Job Master isn't letting you change. Well, you need to spend your points! In your main status window, you have several buttons that lead to different things like your Equipment, your Skills, and your Stats. Note that every one of these areas can be accessed by keyboard shortcuts. Shortcuts are far superior to opening up your status window and clicking on buttons, right? So hit ALT+S and up pops your Skills window. Ah ha! I need to spend all my skill points before I can change jobs. At this point, you only have Basic Skills, so up that to 9 (the highest you can go) and talk to the Job Master. Now that you've picked your job, we're going to hit ALT+A and open up your Stats window. You should have some unspent points from the levels you've already gained, congrats! Since we're going to be resetting your skills later, let's put these points into more agility and strength since the faster we kill these Cowrings, the better. Time to @go 15! Boom! You're back on Newbie Island surrounded by Cowrings again. Kill kill kill! Make sure you have gotten your Cowring Hat, identified it, and are wearing it as soon as possible. Once you've racked up some skill points, make sure that you apply them into what you're interested in doing. If you're a mage or acolyte, chances are you're not going to want to stay on this map long. You can kill other monsters much quicker and easier with spells than meleeing these guys like crazy. Also, if you have a different build planned, remember to reset your stats at the Reset Girl. Acolytes, get yourself the skill Heal, head on over to Payon Dungeon, and heal those undead to well, death. Mages, grab yourself some Soul Strike and let's all head on over to... Okay, you're sick and tired of Cowrings, you're not getting much experience anymore and you're starting to think I'm a bit whacked for sending you back there. You've ranked up a good 25+ job levels and you're ready for something different. If you haven't purchased yourself a new weapon, look into getting something better than the knife you're holding. You can find weapon shops in many towns and depending on your class, certain towns will have a better variety for you. (Check out the NPC merchant listing in the Resources section.) Type @go 25, heal yourself if you're hurt, and click on the Essence Warper. Choose the option to type your destination and go to moc_fild18 or you can browse through the list to Fields->Morroc->Sograt Desert (Field 18). Why Mukas? Well, they rarely hit you if you have at least 30 agility, they have low defense so you can hit them even with little dexterity, and you can fly through them like nobody's business. They also drop Guisarmes that sell for 6,500 each. Make sure you have a couple fly wings on you (in case you run into the Hunter Fly on the map) and just wail on Mukas till you can't take it anymore. Then? Keep heading to the map on your right. Hodes on moc_fild17 (1 right of Mukas) will provide a bit more experience and increasing even more slightly are Sandmen on moc_fild16 (2 right of Mukas). So when you think you're ready to upgrade, move right. Doing this, you should be able to get to job level 40-50 pretty easily so you can change jobs. BUYING ITEMS FROM OTHER PLAYERS Can't seem to get the Zipper Bear to drop his card no matter how many thousand you kill? Not quite strong enough to kill that Grand Peco so you can get your Black Leather Boots? Well, maybe a vendor has what you need! But how do you find it? Here on EssenceRO we have a sweet command called @ss or @shopsearch. It allows us to search through all the human vendors on the server so we can find what we're looking for. In order to use it correctly, you either need to find the Item ID# or type the exact name of the item with underscores and everything. So, to keep things simple, use the Item ID#. Say you're looking for that Zipper Bear Card. In game, go to your text box and type @ii zipper bear card. You'll see information about the item and the Item ID# will be in parenthesis after the name. So in our example, the card would be item number 4281. Now you can shorten your request by typing @ii zipper for example. This still only pops up our zipper bear card since no other item has a name that starts with zipper. Typing @ii gold on the other hand won't even warrant you the item you're looking for if you just want the id for simple gold! In rare cases like these, it's easier to find the ID# by using http://ratemyserver.net. Type your item into the item search box and scroll till you find what you're looking for. Once you've found your ID#, go back into game and use the @ss command. Going back to our earlier example, I want that zipper bear card. I'll use @ss 4281. Hey look, there's someone selling one for 500,000 zeny in Old Payon with the coordinates of 95,155. Score! Use the /where command in your text field to narrow down where they're located, click on their shop and buy! When using coordinates, remember that 0,0 is the bottom left hand corner. Using x, y - the x is the horizontal coordinate and the y is the vertical. There's two other things to mention regarding this topic. One of them is the command /shopping. What it does is make your life easier if you want to browse the shops. You can open a shop with one left click and close it with a right click. The other is broadcast. Broadcast can be used for many many things, but try not to abuse it! Please check out B> S> T> and A> for a guide based on what certain abbreviations mean and how to use them! Broadcast can also be used to help find parties, ask questions, find gm's, etc. Once again, try not to abuse it. smile.gif Each broadcast costs 50 scells which if not farmed, can be bought at the Item Shop. QUESTS EssenceRO has loads of custom quests and equipment as well as including all the quests already put out by kRO. No, this is not a guide to tell you where all of them are. wink.gif Ratemyserver is an awesome resource for official quests. Here you can find quest information for platinum job skills, headgears, and mixing. Located on the EssenceRO website are hints to the custom quests. Ratemyserver and @whodrops are awesome tools once you find the list of ingredients you'll need. Remember that certain things drop on the server that do not normally drop on kRO – use @whodrops to double-check and make sure. RESSOURCES Nothing in the RO universe is static and many things change. Leveling becomes more difficult and finding what you need becomes a hassle. If you have questions, and you will, you have to know where to go and who to ask in order to get them answered. These are some of the best resources I have come by and use constantly. 1. Ratemyserver.net (http://ratemyserver.net)– Need information on cards? Equips? Monsters? You name it, it's probably in there. This site has one of the best databases I've ever seen for RO and the easiest search tools available. It also lists equipment and card combos. 2. Google – Yup, you heard it right. Many quests aren't available on Ratemyserver and many how's and to's of RO cannot be found at a glance. Searching for Ragnarok + whatever you're looking for on Google is one of your best options for finding answers that you can't find anywhere else. 3. Forums! (http://essencero.com/forums/)– The EssenceRO forums are a great place to find information and help. Having technical problems, want to report a botter, join a guild, sell something you can't manage to sell in game? It's all there. Including other guides like this one, which will help you do whatever you want to do. smile.gif 4. Class and Beginner Guides (http://essencero.com/?p=playerguides)– Many different guides are found all over the web, but two stand out in particular: Neoseeker and GameFAQs. Each of these have guides that cover many topics including several on classes. The best Beginner's Guide I've seen is this one by Weggy. It literally covers everything – more than I could ever hope to cover in this guide. Abbreviations, skill definitions, basic classes, stat descriptions, you name it. And most importantly, the 10 Commandments of RO. For other great guides out there, try searching Google for Ragnarok + class name or looking through the EssenceRO forums. Also remember that guides are written by players like me. We make mistakes; don't trust every word you read in a guide as law. 5. NPC Shop List – Lord Disa compiled all the shops in the game back in 2005 and listed what each of them sells. I have not found an updated version yet. Use CTRL-F to find where your item is sold. 6. GMs and Community – Probably your greatest resource. No one knows this game better than those who play it, manage it, and script it. Ask on broadcast, post a question in the forums, or kindly and patiently question people you come across in game. Use people skills, don't spam and don't get angry. Keep in mind that some problems and questions are hard to get an BASIC INFORMATION ABOUT SERVER * Rates: 75x / 75x / 50x * Max Base Level: 170 * Max Job Level: 70 / 90 * Max Stat: 150 * Max ASPD: 193 * Instant Cast DEX: 190 * Status Effect Immunity: Approximately 150. * PK Mode: Most maps, 10 level range. * Main Town: Old Payon * Secondary Town: Prontera Survival Arena = The Survival Arena is a party-focused mini-game. Every eight hours, the Arena will be unsealed (this will be announced globally) - during which time players have five minutes to enter. No more than ten players can enter each level of difficulty - also note that there is a minimum level requirement and a 100,000 zeny fee. There are three levels of difficulty: Easy (Level < 99), Hard (99 < Level < 170), and Extreme (Level 170 only). The prizes at the end also reflect each difficulty. Upon entering, all commands will be stripped from the participants. This means no @storage, @gstorage, @go, etc. The only way out is via death or via completion. The participants must fight five levels of monsters in order to win. Note that the instant the last monster of a level is killed, the next level will spawn - so be prepared. Upon completing all five levels, all players will be rewarded with a prize that will automatically spawn once the final level is complete. Note that the monsters in the arena have no drops. MORE HERE : http://essencewiki.com/index.php?title=Survival_Arena WAR ON EPMERIUM Arguably one of the most popular feature of Ragnarok Online, it pits guilds against other guilds, often involving lots of other guilds in the process. Prontera, Geffen, Payon, and Al De Baran have a nearby map where the Castles for WoE are located. Each map has 5 Castles that spawn an Emperium during the WoE hours, also at which time WoE PvP is enabled. Each castle gives items daily from treasure boxes. To participate in WoE combat, the player must simply be in a guild that has a point invested in 'Official Guild Approval' (requires only one guild level to attain). Otherwise, they cannot deal damage to Emperiums. They can however still attack others in Castles and be attacked. The War of Emperium is a server-activated mode, meaning, it is only enabled at certain periods of time. On iRO these are (All times are Pacific): Server(s) WoE 1 Time(s) WoE 2 Time(s) Main Servers Wednesdays 6:00pm - 7:00pm Saturdays - 12:00pm - 01:00pm MORE HERE : http://essencewiki.com/index.php?title=War_of_Emperium ZOMG FINISHED!!!!